Oragu
by Azaikriah
Summary: the sons of sonic and shadow have accidentally freed the evil monster named oragu the rejected. oragu is now threatening the world and only these four brave hedgehogs can stop it.


**SONIC ADVENTURE AM:**

**The movie starts off with Aric and Percy fighting off the army of left over Eggman robots.**

**Aric: they're almost finished off Percy so how about we finish them off!**

**Percy: nice idea!**

**Aric and Percy: master thorn blitz!**

**The two destroy the entire robot army after they had finished their powerful attack combo.**

**Later that day Kai and Jinjax were training in the mystic ruins and came across a stone structure of the monster Oragu the rejected one. **

**Kai: Jinjax check this out!**

**Jinjax: yeah ugly thing huh?**

**Then a strange scientist named Dr. Rage approached kai and Jinjax. **

**Kai: I sense trouble.**

**Jinjax: same here.**

**Dr. Rage: that is Oragu the rejected and the greatest war killing machine. I remember how my grandpa used Oragu to kill off a planet of people. **

**Jinjax: you aren't welcome here!**

**Dr. Rage: well I was feeling you would say that but I don't care.**

**Dr. Rage pulls out a gun and shoots at Kai and missed every shot. Kai and Jinjax both combined their chaos blast energy and caused and explosion. Dr. Rage fled the area and the power in the attack affected the statue of the Oragu. The world begin to shake rapidly and non stop. The Oragu was free and it instantly attacked kai and Jinjax. The two broke out in a short battle with it and the monster had defeated both of them. Oragu's long dragon body flies off into the sky with Dr. Rage on its back. Kai and Jinjax watch in fly away as they stand on the mountain of the mystic ruins.**

**[Movie opening]**

**Kai and Jinjax just made it back to Rouge's house to explain what just happened.**

**Jinjax: hey mom! Sorry I'm late I meant to warn you until we were attack by something very powerful.**

**Rouge: what was it?**

**Jinjax: sadly we would have both been killed if it would have stayed there to fight us.**

**Rouge: wow it was that powerful huh?**

**Kai: yeah and not to mention we found some stupid scientist that we hate more than Eggman!**

**Rouge: you're joking right?**

**Kai: seriously I hate that I'm not.**

**Kai: where is Percy by the way?**

**Rouge: he should be home soon.**

**Jinjax: let me guess. He's training with Aric again!**

**Rouge nods her head and Jinjax looked at Kai nodding his head. Kai does the same and the two fly off!**

**Jinjax: later mom I promise I'll return after we beat the monster.**

**Jinjax and Kai had found Aric and Percy at the sonic central mall food court talking to a few officers that were congratulating and thanking them for stopping another one of Eggman's left over robot armies.**

**Aric: ever since Sonic, Shadow, Osyis, and Eggman left our world everything has suddenly gotten way out of hand!**

**Percy: yeah not to mention that other time when Dr. Nefarious had almost blown up the entire city of station square.**

**Aric: please don't remind me.**

**Kai: about time we found you guys.**

**Jinjax: we almost were about to give up and forget about finding you two.**

**Aric: you two really need to chill for once.**

**Percy: it's a beautiful day so just take it in**

**Kai: we would love to but that's not optional.**

**Aric: huh?**

**Percy: what are you two talking about? You sound like Zamin had rose from the dead or something.**

**Kai: no but something still as bad because we apparently came across a mad scientist and some powerful abomination.**

**Jinjax: anyway we have to get going and find that Oragu monster.**

**Aric and Percy: ORAGU YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!!!!**

**Everyone in sonic central mall looks at the four hedgehogs in the food court. Espio, Mighty, Charmy, and Vector were among the crowd staring at the four hedgehogs.**

**The four hedgehogs left the area and went north east of sonic central until they arrived in eastopolis. The area was almost destroyed by the Oragu monster, Kai and Jinjax instantly attacked the monster without a second thought. Oragu easily slapped them away without effort. Kai and Jinjax were knocked deep into the hard ground and almost hit the equator of the planet.**

**Kai: embarrassing…can't believe we just got owned like that.**

**Jinjax: what…a joke.**

**Kai: we can't let it beat us like that…**

**Jinjax: …ready to give it another go?**

**Kai: just say when!**

**Kai and Jinjax both went for a second attempt to beat Oragu and this time were both hit by a large beam of light that knocked the two out. Jinjax and Kai fell from the sky back into the ground and this time they were unable to move.**

**Kai: let's not try…that again…**

**Jinjax: good…idea…**

**Kai and Jinjax passed out and Oragu turned to the direction of Aric and Percy. The two immediately fought the monster with all they had. The monster began to show that it was being phased by the attacks of Kai and Percy who were now tired and sore fro the monsters attacks. **

**Aric: he is still every bit powerful as he was when we first fought him except he's not as hard as he was before.**

**Percy: yeah he's not as threatening as before but he is still a challenge. We can't give it a chance to match with us. If it gets anytime to recover we'll be in trouble like before.**

**Aric: true that was our mistake we made before but not this time. Kai and Jinjax need to learn how to think before they make a move. **

**Percy: they'll have their shot next time.**

**Aric and kai picked up their speed pace and went into a super combo and did as much damage to Oragu as possible. Oragu did not like being hurt and became angry and start to try and absorb the pain shocks that were inflicted by Aric and Percy. The plan did not work because of the overwhelming power of Aric and Percy. **

**Aric: think that old strategy is going to work!? I guess it never learned from our last fight with it twelve years ago!**

**Percy: what a shame to die the same way twice!**

**The two finished the monster Oragu off with a final combined attack. Oragu was hit in the mouth and the dragon was defeated and gone for good.**

**Kai: we never even have to go super to finish it off.**

**Percy: too bad for it.**

**The monster was not dead but it returned as a normal size lizard that was the same size as them. Oragu begin to fight them with its new power and began to win. Percy and Aric were now beginning to have a hard time fighting it.**

**Aric: okay maybe we spoke too soon because it's been doing some serious training to have transformed and become that powerful.**

**Percy: no idea how because the thing was only turned to stone.**

**Aric: but its spirit traveled to another world and became stronger.**

**Oragu disappeared using chaos control and frozen the timeline and got as many free shots off of Aric and Percy before chaos control wore off. The two fell on the hard pavement and waited for Oragu's next move while they tried to recover and catch their wind.**

**(Aric in his head): can't believe this…just our luck.**

**Percy: okay here it comes.**

**The two got up and fought once more and the fight was long but they were very unsuccessful. Oragu had dominated Aric and Percy, lucky for Percy and Aric, it slapped the two far away and lost sights of them. While searching for them Aric and Percy were able to recover. Kai and Jinjax finally woke up and immediately went after the monster Oragu, the two were not successful either and where once again knocked into the ocean. Oragu left the two to drown. Now, just like their brother, the two laid on the ground after getting out of the ocean. They were surprised to see the dead body of Dr. Rage lying by them.**

**Kai: Oragu betrayed him after all.**

**The two looked up in the sky to see team chaotix standing over them. **

**Kai: what are you guys doing here?**

**Jinjax: yeah how did you know we were here?**

**Vector: we overheard you guys in the mall.**

**Mighty: yeah we had to see what was going on with you guys so we followed you and would have been here sooner if you guys weren't so fast! WE LOST TRACK OF YOU BOTH!!!!**

**Aric and Percy found Kai and Jinjax and they all went for their last fight against the monster Oragu. The fight was difficult and the all had finally gained to power from the Osyis Chaos Emeralds and made the Ultimate Obliteration Ball and the great monster Oragu was destroyed. **

**Aric: later Oragu.**

**Percy: finally over for him.**

**Aric: he's finished.**

**Vector: nice one well got to get back to work later you four!**

**Kai: later…OH NO WE PROMISED ROUGE WE'D…**

**Jinjax and Kai go into panic and race each other to Rouge's house.**

**Jinjax: SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!!!!!**

**Kai: WE'RE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!**

**Aric: those two are such goofballs at time even when their adults…**

**Aric and Percy laughed at Jinjax and Kai franticly running to Rouge's house.**

**Meanwhile in the grandmaster world Grand Master Osyis, Grand-Master Sonic and Grand-Master Shadow were both sitting back eating chili dogs. Then Dr. Rage fell on the floor in front of them and Oragu fell on top of them.**

**GM. Osyis: great more new arrivals.**

**GM. Sonic: they're evil alright well time to start the extermination!**

**GM. Shadow: let's begin!**

**Dr. Rage: oh…crud…**

**The three Grand-Master hedgehogs beat the daylights out of the two sinister villains yelling and insulting the villains as punishment for their evil deeds.**

**The End**

**[end credits]**


End file.
